Angel Senshi Rise of the Demons
by xCelestexRhellx
Summary: My Otaku Senshi thrown in to mix with the forces of good and bad?


**_The Joys of Numbers_**

Usagi sat in class as her College Algebra teacher, Mrs. Suuri, explained the wonders of numbers and how x equaled this and that.  Usagi stretched in her seat and  pretended to pay attention.

Mrs. Suuri, who often walked around a lot during lecture, passed by Usagi's desk and saw that she had taken only half the notes.

"Ahem.. Miss. Tsukino, may I ask you why you only have half of your notes written down?

"I… umm.. I didn't"

Usagi was cut off, as there was a sharp rap at the door and the entering of a student and the principal. The principal approached Mrs. Suuri and whispered something to her. Mrs. Suuri nodded and the principal left the room abruptly.

The student that had entered with the principal looked nervous about being there. She twisted her fingers and her hands together.

The girl had long blonde hair, almost like Minako's, but lighter and without the bow. She had warm, bright aquamarine eyes that's sparkled; but looking at them made you feel terrible, a horrible sinking sensation in your gut.  Her ears had earrings, at the bottom of her earlobe which was a light gray colored earring, then she had a black colored earring, then a light gray earring again.

"So, what is your name Ms.?" Mrs. Suuri asked pleasantly.

"Angela Milagros" she said rather simply.

"It's a pleasure to have you here Miss. Milagros. May I ask you what you know about Algebra?"

"Well.. I've taken both Algebra 1 and 2, and we were halfway through our college Algebra book when I left America." She said, with a funny mix between a Japanese and New York accent.

Mrs. Suuri stood there for a moment, trying to figure out for sure what she had said. While her teacher sat there Usagi quickly started to scribble some notes down

"May I sit down please?" Angela asked, her accent which seemed to have confused her teacher more.

"Yes, wherever there is an open desk." Mrs. Suuri said after a bit. Angela swiftly sat down and started to copy the notes on the board, without another word.

Mrs. Suuri who forgot about Usagi's slacking, went back to the board and continued with her lesson. When Usagi had finally caught up with her notes, the bell rang, and the students went to lunch.

It Never Ends 

Outside in the courtyard, Usagi, Ami, Minako, and Makoto all went and sat underneath their usual tree. Usagi who had already finished her lunch stared gaping mouth at Makoto's dish.

"Mako-Chan.. Your gonna share that aren't you?" Usagi asked sweetly

"Don't I always?" Makoto answered. Usagi squealed with delight as Makoto handed some of her food to Usagi. As Usagi started to put the food in her mouth a shriek was heard and everyone's eyes turned to shrieking.

In the corner stood a creature that looked like a cross between a human and a vulture. It had strong wiry limbs covered with small gray feathers, a long neck, topped with a vulture head, and vast feathered wings. The creature screeched and some of the students put their hands over their ears in pain.

"It just never ends.." Usagi said irritably, putting down the food.

**_Angela Says No.._**

Angela knew today was going to be a bad day. Her premonition was confirmed when a giant half vulture half human came into the sky and started shrieking. She decided that It would be bad, if the creature had caught her, so she ran.

_"Like a coward, always.. right Angela.." _Angela thought to herself. She had managed to make it to a deserted alleyway. Angela leaned against the wall and panted, resting her head on her knee.

_"Hamied."_

Angela Looked up and gasped as she looked up when she heard something. She raised her eyebrows quizzically as she looked at a gray stick in front of her.

_"Angela..You are the one. We angels have been working so hard to find someone so well suited for this. Our conclusion has been you." _Came a voice that was all around her. She raised her eyebrows when she heard that the angels were searching for her.. Her hand reached for the stick, but then recoiled as she registered what this meant "I aint doing shit for angels." She muttered, "What have they done for me?" she asked with a shake of her head. She got up leaving the glowing stick and the voices.

**Back at school**

_"Ohhh shit."_ Was all that Sailor Jupiter could think. As she watched as the creature had been flying around shrieking for the past few minutes for some talisman.  She looked towards Sailor Moon who had been dodging the creature as it flew and tried grabbing at them.

**"Jupiter Oak Evolu-"**She stopped suddenly when he creature had finally picked  up one of the senshi, worst of all.. It was Sailor Moon!

The creature shrieked again as it spun and faced them, the senshi could hear as the moon senshi's joints cracked from the quick turn. "Give Me The Talisman OF Mind!!" He commanded as he flapped his ratty gray feathers, causing more joints to crack. Which also made Sailor Moon cry out in pain.

"RAWWWW," Next the creature cried very vulture like, as a few of the students still left in the courtyard had thrown a jagged rocks and hit the creature in the back and wings. He dropped sailor moon and she started to freefall hitting terminal velocity in seconds but still falling. Some of the senshi started running to catch her but they were to far…

Closer and Closer to the ground she fell..

Sailor Moon screamed for dear life as the ground got closer and closer.. when.. With luck she was caught buy amazingly Tuxedo Kamen.

"My hero.." Sailor Moon muttered before she passed out in shock.

**_Following Vrock.._**

"Damnit" Vrock though to himself as he saw their leader wasn't going to become a pancake. He flew off, frustrated, he continued flying until nearly dark was upon him. When he finally landed. He stood on top of the building he landed on with a frustrated shriek he spun around, where he became.. scared.

"Hey Vrock.. how you doing?" the voice called very pleasantly. He shrieked and lunged towards the voice.. The voice easily moved to the side and said, "What's wrong? Do I scare you?" asked the voice in mock confused tone. He merely shrieked and lunged again. Where he met his end. He could feel something cool and sharp going through his gut, he knew it had to be her falchion.

After he had been fully stuck she stepped back and watched as Vrock fell to the ground and slowly turned to ashes and was swept away by the wind.

With a sigh the warrior watched on the housetop as she relaxed for a moment the light wind  blowing her short choppy shoulder length hair. With a sigh she turned and muttered, "Hamied, please come to your senses." A dark purple glow then enveloped her as she changed to her normal self and she went down through the door on the roof and to her own home.

**_Meeting Once more.._**

All of the senshi huddled around the table of a priestess in training, at the Cherry Hill Temple.

"Please tell me this is the grandest put-on of your entire lives," said a girl with raven hair and dusty violet eyes. As she watched the reaction of her friends as they told her the story about the vulture they had just battled.

"We wish this was fake, you know that.." Makoto said as she looked at Rei

"Rei, we aren't lying.." Usagi practically bawled from her seat next to Mamoru.

Rei sighed and set her head on the table they were sitting at for a moment.  "Why? And Who?" She muttered raising her head off the table, "I mean it just isn't fair! We just finished battling Chaos, why now?  There cant be anything else! There just cant!" She said her voice cracking slightly.

The senshi sat there hearts and spirits somewhat low. They had all thought that Chaos was the end.. What on Earth was there left for them to battle? They had saved the earth from Queen Beryl and her minions…Ail and Ann were gone now.. The witches 5 all dead.. No more deathbusters or anything! What's left?

"What happened to the thing you were fighting?" Rei finally asked them, her voice returning to its normal state.

"It ran away.." Minako said, "It tried to kill Usagi, but didn't then he.. it ran away." She said, unsure of the thing's gender.

Rei looked at them and nodded quietly. "I guess we'll have to start being on our guard again.." she muttered, annoyance thick in her voice.


End file.
